


Leaving Home

by Elenhin



Series: kiss me once and kiss me twice, a kissing elaboration [2]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Leaving Home, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second elaboration of the Kissing series, originated from the story Save All Your Kisses For Me by Aramirandme81.</p>
<p>The line was, “You’re leaving?” Axl asks as he overhears Ty talking about the nice place he’s found where he can set up shop and live too. “I have to get my own place Axl, but it’s not that far away and you can come visit as much as you like.” “Promise?” “Yeah, I’d miss you if you didn’t.” Axl grins. “You old softy you.” “I’ll show you softy!” Ty says and wrestles his brother down holding him in a head lock and kissing his crown to much laughter and cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81 with a big kiss... ;)

Leaving Home

 

“You’re leaving?” Axl asks as he overhears Ty talking about the nice place he’s found where he can set up shop and live too.

 

“I have to get my own place Axl, but it’s not that far away and you can come visit as much as you like.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yeah, I’d miss you if you didn’t.”

 

Axl grins. “You old softy you.”

 

“I’ll show you softy!” Ty says and wrestles his brother down holding him in a headlock and kissing his crown to much laughter and cursing. They wrestle for some time, until Valerie comes to demand to know what they are doing.

 

Mike appears to be amused by it and is chuckling as they try to brush themselves off and straighten their clothes.

 

“When can I see it?” Axl demands to know eagerly as they head into the kitchen  for dinner.

 

“Well, the current owner hasn’t moved out yet,” Ty shrugs. “Sometime next month, and you can help me move my stuff. That way you’ll get to see all of it.”

 

“Cool,” Axl grins, forgetting for a moment that will mean hard work.

 

Mike who knows exactly what it will mean chuckles. “We’ll make a day with it, move your stuff over, help you get it set up and then have a pizza or something.”

 

“Ta,” Ty grins. It will be fun. He knows it’s time to move, but it still feels strange so doing it as a family will help make it feel less final. It is really close and he will see them often.

 

“And you will be coming for dinner,” Valerie puts in. “There is no point in you eating all alone. Much better you come here and get some nice company. I would hate it if we couldn’t have any family dinners anymore. It’s not the same if we’re missing even one of you.”

 

With that, Ty finds it harder to smile. Axl notices but Ty isn’t sure if he knows why. The problem is that someone already is missing, and has been missing for a long time.

 

Valerie won’t even acknowledge that Anders was ever one of them.

 

Ty thought Axl was lucky enough not to realize, but when he’s trying to sleep that night his door is pushed open and Axl comes creeping into the room.

 

“Axl, it’s late,” he sighs. “What do you want?”

 

“Do you have to move?” Axl fidgets. “I bet Mike would let you do that fridge stuff in the garage. You wouldn’t have to move that way.”

 

“The garage is too small,” he snorts. “And I thought you were okay with it, it’s not very far at all. And you can come visit, and you heard Val. So what is the problem?”

 

“Kinda what Val said,” he fidgets again. “It’s not the same anymore. I miss Anders.”

 

“Me too Bro,” he sighs softly.

 

“Anders moved out, and we don’t ever see him,” Axl blurts out. “He never comes here, and we never go to see him. I don’t remember the last time I saw him, and I hate it, and now you’re gonna move too.”

 

“It won’t be the same,” he rubs a hand across his eyes. “Axl, Anders got thrown out, Val won’t let him come here. She wants me to come, so it won’t be like that.”

 

“How do you know?” he pouts.

 

“Trust me, I know,” he pats the bed beside him and Axl sits down. “What happened with Anders is shit, but it won’t happen with me Axl.”

 

“Promise?” he asks in a small voice.

 

“I promise,” he nods. “It won’t, and maybe, maybe when I get my own place Anders will come there and you will see him too more often.”

 

“That would be good,” Axl beams.

 

“It could happen. I will tell him and give him the address,” Ty promises.

 

“Okay,” Axl nods, but he makes no move to get up.

 

“It’ll work out Bro,” Ty assures him again, pulling him close in a hug and placing a kiss on his brow. Sometimes Axl really seems so young. He can’t promise they will see Anders more,  but he won’t be alienated to Axl as he was with Anders.

  
That he can promise.

 

The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry... 


End file.
